This invention relates generally to vehicles and more particularly to those of a novel type which can serve a wide variety of purposes including amusements and transportation purposes as a toy car or a luggage carrier.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a vehicle which can travel freely over any horizontal, vertical or inclined surfaces such as a floor surface, a wall surface, a steep slope surface or a ceiling surface, having a hollow body supported by wheel means on the surface and adapted to be held thereagainst under a vacuum produced with the hollow interior of the body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle of the character described which is so arranged and constructed as to have its center of gravity in the central region of the vehicle body for good maneuverability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle of the character described which includes a body of lightweight design and can travel over any surface while being securely held thereagainst under vacuum with limited power requirements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle of the character described which includes for evacuating the interior space of the body a fan unit formed separate therefrom and can be used also as a suction device such as a vacuum cleaner.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.